


Jangan Menangis Lagi!

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Neji, anak laki-laki harus kuat, lho,” tutur Iruka lagi. “Sensei, Neji kangen ayahnya,” celetuk seorang anak perempuan. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jangan Menangis Lagi!

**Title:  Jangan Menangis Lagi!**   
**Rating: T**   
**Characters/Pairings: Iruka, Neji**   
**Genre: Drama**   
**Warnings: AU.**

**Summary:** **“Neji, anak laki-laki harus kuat, lho,” tutur Iruka lagi** **.** **“Sensei, Neji kangen ayahnya,” celetuk seorang anak perempuan** **. AU**

**Disclaimer: Kalau semua karakter Naruto punya saya, gak bakal deh saya nulis fanfiksi.**

**.-.-.**

                Ketika masih jauh lebih muda dari sekarang, Iruka Umino tidak pernah menyangka dia akan mengajar anak-anak. Nyatanya, kemudian dia mengambil jurusan mengenai pendidikan anak-anak dan melamar di SD Konoha. Sebagai guru baru, dia masih terkejut karena mendapati teori yang didapatnya di bangku perkuliahan dan kenyataannya kadang tidak sama. Pria dua puluh dua tahun itu sudah melahap banyak buku mengenai psikologi anak, perkembangannya dan ilmu-ilmu lain, namun tak urung ketika berhadapan dengan permasalahan di kelasnya, Iruka kebingungan.

                Dia mengajar kelas dua. Murid-muridnya termasuk cerdas dan pintar. Cerdas, dalam artian beberapa siswa memang sudah dianugerahi otak encer, dan pintar, yang artinya siswa lain mampu mencerna materi karena mereka bersedia belajar.

                Sumber kebingungannya adalah seorang bocah laki-laki berambut coklat  panjang dan bermata putih-keabuan. Sekilas bocah bernama Neji Hyuuga itu terlihat manis dan cerdas, tipikal seorang anak yang diidamkan para orang tua. Tak dinyana, ketika Iruka mendikte murid-muridnya supaya menulis di buku, Neji menangis.

                “Jangan cepat-cepat, Sensei!” pinta bocah Hyuuga itu. Air mata sudah membanjiri pipi halusnya.

                Iruka kaget, kemudian panik. Dia menurunkan buku di tangannya dan mengitari deretan kursi agar lekas sampai di bangku Neji. Guru muda itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menyeka bulir-bulir air mata sang murid. “Iya, aku akan membaca pelan-pelan,” hiburnya dengan hati ketar-ketir. “Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, oke?”

                Susah payah Neji mengangguk. Jari-jari kecilnya mengusap wajahnya. “Baik, Sensei.”

                Kelegaan menyapu Iruka. Jangan sampai deh, dia membuat seorang anak kecil menangis lagi! Pria itu maklum bahwa reaksi anak sekecil Neji wajar. Bocah itu tidak suka ketinggalan dari teman-temannya meski untuk hal yang –bagi orang dewasa- kelihatannya sepele.

                Rupanya Iruka tidak bisa lega lama-lama. Ketika kelasnya membaca dari buku bergambar, lagi-lagi Neji ketinggalan dan menangis lagi.

                “Neji, anak laki-laki harus kuat, lho,” tutur Iruka lagi. Ketika praktek mengajar dulu, tidak ada siswanya yang sampai menangis seperti Neji.

                Neji hanya sesenggukan sambil menghapus air mata, yang walau diusap berkali-kali tetap membasahi pipi. Bocah laki-laki itu kini terlihat memelas. Kalau tidak tahu, orang akan menyangka mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut panjang yang menangis.

                “Sensei, Neji kangen ayahnya,” celetuk seorang anak perempuan. Rambutnya dicepol dua, masing-masing di sisi kepala.

                “Betul, Iruka-sensei,” Lee menimpali.

                Iruka menghela napas panjang. Untungnya bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Dia merasa terselamatkan. “Ikut aku ke lapangan, yuk!” ajak Iruka. Suaranya ringan namun ada otoritas mewarnai nadanya.

                Neji terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya menurut.

                Di sudut lapangan terdapat bangku yang dinaungi dahan flamboyant. Mereka duduk di sana sembari melihat anak-anak bermain sepak bola.

                “Ke mana ayahmu?” tanya Iruka membuka percakapan.

                Wajah kecil Neji kembali muram. Ada kesedihan berkelebat di mata terangnya. “Ayah saya ada di rumah sakit, Sensei,” jawabnya pelan.

                “Sakit apa?” kejar Iruka.

                Neji menggeleng. “Ayah kecelakaan saat belanja bersama Hinata. Hinata tidak apa-apa, tapi Ayah terluka parah. Sudah berhari-hari Ayah di rumah sakit,” cerita Neji parau. Bocah itu berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya. Hinata adalah sepupunya. Usianya setahun lebih muda darinya.

                Iruka terpekur. Kalau dipikir, kadang yang menyebabkan muridnya menangis bukan karena kesulitan yang saat itu dihadapi, melainkan karena timbunan emosi tertahan yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya. Tadinya Iruka pikir Neji adalah anak cerdas yang egois, tidak rela ketinggalan dengan teman-temannya dan suka menang sendiri.

                Selama dua minggu ayahnya dirawat, Neji masih terlihat murung. Dia memang boleh menjumpai sang ayah di rumah sakit, tapi sebagai anak kecil, dia merindukan kehadiran ayahnya di rumah. Terlebih, diwaktu-waktu itu, sang ibu selalu meninggalkannya bersama pengasuhnya. Neji merasa kesepian, takut dan sedih.

                Yang membuat Iruka takjub adalah perkembangan Neji. Seiring berjalannya waktu, bocah imut itu bertransformasi dari anak yang mudah menangis menjadi anak yang tegar. Dia tak pernah lagi menangis di kelas.

                Bekerja bersama anak kecil memang membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Ada saja anak yang rewel dan menyita perhatian lebih. Namun ketika mereka berceloteh dengan riang gembira, Iruka ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya selalu dijawab dengan jujur dan polos.

                “Siapa yang tidak mandi tadi pagi?” tukas pria itu.

                Beberapa tangan mengacung.

                “Dingin, Sensei!”

                “Saya sakit, sih.”

                “Saya bangun kesiangan.”

                Lebih dari itu, yang membuat Iruka begitu terkesan adalah menyadari bahwa semakin hari, anak-anak yang diajarnya semakin mandiri.

                Rupanya, menjadi guru di SD Konoha  adalah pilihan terbaik yang pernah diambilnya.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
